This application is intended to support funding for future meetings of the Quality & Patient Safety TAG as part of the World Health Organization's ongoing development of the International Classification of Diseases, 11th edition. The group has worked horizontally across all ICD-11 chapters to advise the WHO on optimizing the entire content and structure of the classification system to better capture important concepts relevant to measuring health system quality and safety and was able to provide significant contributions to the revision process across all TAGs as reflected in the beta-version of ICD 11 (made available to the public in May 2012). Future work of the Q&S TAG will seamlessly take up on previously conducted conferences and will focus on the following three aims: The first aim is to enhance the capacity of the International Classification of Diseases (ICD) to capture coded medical data related to quality and patient safety in order to facilitate quality monitoring and improvement in the US and internationally. Specific tasks include: a) continuing review of the ICD-11 beta- draft (including vertical chapter content and alphanumeric coding schemes) from the perspective of the quality and safety use case; b) Ongoing input to ICD-10 CM refinement, implementation, and maintenance within the US. Secondly, the proposed work aims to ensure coordination between AHRQ's Patient Safety Formats and ICD-11, particularly: a) harmonizing patient safety clinical definitions, related vocabulary and future code development; b) aligning both systems in a way that supports adverse event reporting, surveillance, and use of electronic health records. The third aim is to enhance other collaborative activities between and among the US, the WHO and other countries regarding the classification and capture of data related to quality and patient safety. Specific tasks include: a) further refinement of morbidity and mortalit coding rules; b) review of field trials for ICD-11 organized by members of the Q&S TAG; and c) assessment of potential uses of ICD-11 for health services, quality and patient centered outcomes research. The ultimate objective of the Q&S TAG's work is an enhanced international classification system that will permit expanded use of coded health data for large scale quality and safety surveillance in health care systems in the US and internationally and facilitation of health services research and patient centered outcomes research using large scale data sets. Conferences of the Q&S TAG not only provide an important platform for advancing the Q&S TAG's work with regard to developing ICD-11 but support and enhance knowledge translation and exchange among a broader audience of international coding experts and health services researchers through dissemination and publication of the groups work in scientific journals and postings on IMECCHI's website.